


Serendipity: A Few Mass Effect Series Tidbits

by GarrusVakarianTheSeducer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusVakarianTheSeducer/pseuds/GarrusVakarianTheSeducer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the tale of three best friends of the Alliance Navy of the 212 who were saved by Shepard on Eden Prime when they assumed that their gunnery chief, Ashley, and the rest of their squad had been brutally killed. Follow them as they travel across the galaxy with Shepard and her crew through hilarity, drama, and difficult situations. Self inserts: Me (Maha), Darrin, and Tanya. If you don't like that, don't read it. These tidbits are from a few stories that I'm making based on ME1, ME2, and ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tidbit 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to look through this! It makes me so happy! I really appreciate, literally...I'm like puking up rainbows and glitter. Like I said in the summary of this story, these are only tidbits from the stories that I am currently working on. These tidbits lean heavily towards comedy, but do not worry...these won't all be ridiculous, I've got serious situations too where challenges will have the crew grabbing for the nearest pistol. As I also mentioned, there are self inserts...I have collected face models for everyone that is human/humanoid so that you guys can have a better image of how they look like as you read along! Again, thank you so much for your time! :)
> 
> Human/Humanoid Face Models:
> 
> Commander Aurelia Shepard : Jessica Alba
> 
> Kasumi Goto : Michelle Phan
> 
> Ashley Williams : Gemma Arterton
> 
> Emily Wong : Kristin Kreuk
> 
> Miranda Lawson : Yvonne Strahovski
> 
> Liara T'Soni : Jillian Murray
> 
> Samara/Morinth : Rana McAnear
> 
> Kelly Chambers : Rachel McAdams
> 
> Samantha Traynor : Kat Graham
> 
> Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy : Emmy Rossum
> 
> Jack/Subject Zero : Candice Neil
> 
> Doctor Karin Chakwas : Maggie Smith
> 
> Gabriella Daniels : Felicity Jones
> 
> Oriana Lawson : Emily Browning
> 
> Diana Allers : Jessica Chobot
> 
> Kaidan Alenko : Luciano Costa
> 
> Kenneth Donnelly : Sean McGowan
> 
> Joker (Jeff) : Seth Green
> 
> James Vega : Joe Manganiello
> 
> Admiral Steven Hackett : Hector Elizondo
> 
> Kai Leng : Rich Ting
> 
> Admiral David Anderson : Danny Glover
> 
> Kahlee Sanders : Ashley Judd
> 
> The Illusive Man : Martin Sheen
> 
> Jacob Taylor : Kenyon Glover
> 
> Zaeed Massani : Liam Neeson
> 
> Kal'Reegar : Alex Pettyfer
> 
> Donnel Udina : Tony Shalhoub
> 
> Darrin Johnson Jr. : Corbin Bleu
> 
> Tanya Svirskaya : Emma Stone
> 
> Maha Moazzam : Sajal Ali

Tidbit #1  
Maha’s POV

During Mass Effect

I quietly looked down at my workspace below me. Appreciating the small but deadly pistol in my hands. The tiny clicking soothed my frayed consciousness as I took apart the heavy pistol for cleaning. I laid the ammo in a perfectly neat line next to detached grip of the gun, I paused for a bit...examining the line of ammo until I found the flaw that tempted to make my eye twitch out of annoyance, I straightened the single block of ammo before weakly blowing a strand of inky black hair that threatened to block my vision. Sometimes making the world go black and shadowy, I sometimes felt disarray when that would happen, when my long wavy locks would block my vision I would feel vulnerable, like the enemy could see me but I couldn't see them...let's call it paranoia I suppose. The workbench before me creaked slightly when I set the multiple pieces of my pistol down, I started with the grip. That's where most of the bacteria probably was anyway. I polished it and smoothed out the smeared natural human oil that tainted my gun, soon I was able to see my currently stoic features reflecting back at me.

I set the grip down and reached down to pick up an escaping piece of ammo, a low whistle caught my attention and I snapped straight up, realizing that I was being watched. My gaze flit around the mass hanger that carried the almost indestructible Mako before laying my eyes on a certain Turian who leaned heavily on the Mako's side, he must have been working on the old girl, she did get a bit battered from the last run she pulled. I smiled slyly in his direction before rolling my almost black eyes at his ridiculousness. I sighed, knowing that Turians had very, very sensitive ears, I whispered out, "Keep whistling at me like that and I might just have to come over Mr. Vakarian.." I heard a light scoff from the other side of the room and tried not to laugh at the obviously flustered Garrus who tried to busy himself with the Mako again, dropping utensils from time to time when I snuck peeks in his direction. My head snapped over a few feet next to me, Wrex was leaning at his usual spot, but this time..he was toying with his shotgun. He shook his head and looked over at me with a slight sneer. I wrinkled my brows at him and shrugged my shoulders, feigning pure innocence. "What?!" He exhaled silently and muttered under his breath, "Go to his bunker if you need to, but don't do anything stupid here or I'll personally throw both of ya out the airlock." I chucked, my long wavy hair bobbing gently, a familiar flanging voice jittered up and I tried not to scoff, Garrus was giving himself a death wish, "You're just jealous, Wrex." I turned to see him busying himself with the Mako again, his mandibles flaring from time to time to indicate that he had been pulling off a signature Turian smile. Wrex merely grunted and shook his head, "Keep talkin' boy…" I knew Wrex was only joking; such was his nature of jokes…they usually consisted of multiple but funny death threats.

I looked over to see Ashley shuffling though her locker, her workbench filled to the brim with different types of ammo and weapons; she was the gunnery chief after all. But there was a certain air about her that seemed to scream, 'Don't fucking talk to me or I'll laser beam you to death with my glower power.' I didn't care, we often got into debates and arguments due to our clashing personalities, I know I shouldn't question what was up with her now, but curiosity got the better of me and general concern took over. Sure she could be a bitch sometimes, but I was capable of the same thing. I cautiously approached her until I was standing above her crouched form, "What's up?" She looked up at me and sighed exasperatedly, "Nothing...just…anxious." I cocked my head to the side and put my hands on my hips. What was worrying her? I cleared my throat and inquired on, " Wanna talk about it?" Her light brown eyes found mine and her heavy lashes brushed against her pink cheeks. She sighed again, "Don't you...I don't know, feel weird with...them aboard?" I looked at her quizzically before briefly glancing over at Wrex and then Garrus. I knew full well that they could hear even the slightest whisper within this room; the question was...were they listening?

My gaze returned to Ashley again, "Not the slightest, I learned long ago that that kind of attitude doesn't help." Ashley stood up, she was by far much taller than me, hell I was only five foot one, everyone was a giant to me. Her expression hardened. "It's not an attitude, I'm just expressing how I feel around them and I sure as hell don't trust them or feel safe around them." I looked at her, disbelief clear on my lips. "They are our only hope to finding Saren in his tracks and you're sitting here moping about your fucking xenophobia? It's been 26 years already, you can leave when this is done." Ashley gritted her teeth, her jaw clenched and it was clear she did everything in her power right now to hold back and not slug me. "...It’s not fucking xenophobia, I just don't trust them. They're suspicious and we can't trust them, not this quickly, Shepard should realize that." I huffed exasperatedly. How can she not realize that she was indirectly just being racist?! Someone cleared their throat in the hanger before going back to work again and I had known Garrus had been listening.

Wrex sauntered over to him and watched from a distance as the two women bickered vehemently towards each other. There had been a lot of cussing, pointing, and harsh tones. Wrex chuckled heavily, clearly amused by the show the two human females put on. "Heh heh...these catfights just keep getting better and better…looks like your girlfriend is about to loose her shit." Garrus stood up from his crouched position and sighed heavily, these fights were becoming hell of a lot more frequent...why couldn't they for just one day, ignore each other. "She's not my girlfriend...yet." He shook his head, his iridescent blue green eyes surveying over Maha and Ashley, "And these catfights are not entertaining, Wrex...someone could get hurt…or accidentally fly out of the hanger." Wrex snorted, resting against the Mako. "You're a terrible liar Garrus, I know you think these catfights are entertaining." Garrus rolled his eyes and crossed his long arms across his chest, after a moment of silence his mandibles flared and he threw his taloned hands up, his voice flanging strongly in annoyance, "Okay fine..maybe they are just a little amusing." Wrex grunted a chuckle and looked back at the still arguing females, "This is why when females are mad and have guns in their hands on Tuchanka, us males steer clear out of the way." Garrus set his utensils down looked back the fight, "Come on you big brute, we have to stop this before Shepard does."

They both hesitantly sauntered over towards the females, Wrex warily nodded his head towards Maha and Garrus visibly gulped. "Alright, ladies..ladies..let's not get our bloomers in a twist here...break it up before Shepard finds out." Ashley glared at Garrus, "Bloomers? Are you fucking kidding me?" Garrus's eyes widened and he whispered at Wrex, "Aren't those what human females call their undergarments?" Wrex shrugged awkwardly, "How the hell am I suppose to know, wise crack?" Maha snapped back at Ashley, "OI, he didn't do anything wrong, don't you dare talk to him that way you bitch!" Wrex whispered a bit disppointed, "Why doesn't she defend me like that?" Garrus looked back him, "You don't want an answer to that." He turned back just in time to see the two girls lunge at each other Garrus and Wrex quickly intervened, the Turian grabbed Maha by the waist, his long fingers wrapping around her frame easily. He hefted her up off the ground easily, fighting off her thrashing while Wrex blocked Ashley's line of sight. "Get her outta here, Garrus." Garrus huffed exasperatedly and threw her over his shoulder, "Would you stop squirming! This fight is over, we're going to have a little talk."


	2. Tidbit 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Criticisms or reviews would be great! Thanks for your time! :)  
> This specific scene was inspired by a scene in the movie: The Proposal

Tidbit #2  
Maha’s POV  
During Mass Effect

I walked into the co-ed bathroom, it was sad really...the first steady partnership between the Turians and Humans and they couldn't even have gender appropriate bathrooms on the fucking Normandy?! So far I've run into Joker and Kaidan, and sadly for me I was not so happy...them on the other hand, I can't say. My shampoo was in a firm grip in my hand and my hair was in a messy bun on top of my head. I stopped in front of my reflection for a bit before blinking my deep brown eyes, pausing to hear if there was anyone else in the bathroom. 

After hearing nothing I walked to the pantry and grabbed a bar of drab standard soap and stripped down to nothing. I tossed my clean clothing on the hamper directly aligned to my stall before entering and turning on the shower head. Cold water tingled down my body, it felt like a dozen needles were pin pricking me everywhere before I hastily turned the knob left and allowed my tense body to relax. We were given 10 minutes tops before the shower closed so I quickly got to work with lathering my shampoo into my black hair. I instinctually closed my eyes as the water ran down my face and quickly began on working the soap along the tight knots of stressed muscles all over my body. 

After ten minutes the shower head turned off and I opened my eyes with annoyance. The feeling of warm water gone and soon goose bumps prickled my caramel tan skin. I hastily wrung out my wet hair until it no longer dripped and squinted my eyes in steamy fog, the downside to these bathrooms, couldn't see shit after a hot shower. I peeked out from my stall, grabbing for my towel that I thought I hung up on the hook next to my door but upon groping at nothing but empty air I stuck out my head to see...no towel. I growled, "Fuck, I was at the pantry before...how could I forget the towel...SHHHHIIITT." I stopped moving and listened around to see if anyone else was out there, I didn't hear anything so I sneakily exited my stall, covering my privates awkwardly just in case and tip toed out to be hit by even more steamy hot fog. I squinted trying to find the pantry when all of a sudden something warm and fuzzy like ran across my foot. I released loud high-pitched scream at my sudden surprise and heard something drop from the other side of the fog. 

I yelped and ran away from the area that I currently stood at only to collide right into something huge, plate covered, and well...Turian. I looked up for a moment when I heard a sharp gasp from him and we both yelped as my wet feet slipped on the tile floor and I came crashing down on top of Garrus....wet...and naked...and...Oh my god, I’m on top of Garrus. Wait, why wasn't he wearing any armor. I grunted as we both tried to gather our bearings, "Fuck!! Holy shit...I'm so sorry Garrus." Realizing that I was still naked I gasped and scrambled off of him and quickly covered my privates, "OH MY GOD TURN AROUND TURN AROUND" Garrus chirped frantically as he immediately stood up and faced away from me. I ran for the pantry and quickly wrapped my body with a towel and he yelled out exasperatedly, "YOU FORGOT YOUR TOWEL?!" I scowled at the floor and huffed, "YOU WERENT WEARING ANY CLOTHES WHY THE FUCK NOT?!?" The clack of his mandibles resonated towards me and I watched as he turned towards me, a towel finally wrapped around his waist, my cheeks flared up and I was sure my body temperature just went off the charts. "Gee I don't know Maha, maybe because I was going to take a shower! I didn't hear you in hear until you ran into me like a crazy wet..naked...attractive..." I looked up at him to see him awkwardly clearing his throat, "And why were you screaming?" It was my turn to feel awkward as I bit my bottom lip, "I felt something run across my foot…" My cheeks flared up again as I realized that Garrus had a very tone body, even for a Turian. 

He chuckled quietly before I pouted childishly at him and then it hit me, "Wait, you think I'm attractive?!" My head snapped up at him, his eyes grew visibly wide before he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "..............so something ran across your foot?" I looked away, swiping away a wet strand of hair before he cleared his throat, "Did you see-" "I-I saw n-nothing!" "Okay you're lying!" "Same goes to you, Garrus!" He rubbed the back of his neck as the silence drew on before he mumbled, "It was a good view…" my jaw dropped and before I could scold him for admitting to seeing my goods a loud voice yelled and resonated into the bathroom before finally I recognized Shepard's long platinum hair in a bun and her steely blue eyes looking at the two of us, "Mr. Whiskers!!! Hey have you two seen the hamster?" We both shook our heads before Shepard exclaimed excitedly and leaned down under a sink to pick up her evil hamster.

I walked into the hanger via exiting the elevator and awkwardly shuffled towards Garrus who was crouched into the Mako, tinkering. I cleared my throat and he double took before banging his head, "Oh! God, I'm sorry if I startled you!" He chuckled quietly and shook his head, "That's quite alright..I didn't expect to see you down here..." I smirked and bit my bottom lip, "Well someone had to be the man." He chuckled again and leaned against the Mako, "Ouch, fine I'll give you that...what's up?" I looked down at my heeled boots and shuffled my right foot before looking back up at him, "I wanted to apologize for running into you." He shook his head; his mandibles spreading to show his signature Turian smile. "That's quite alright, I didn't mind." I huffed quietly before joining in on his laughter, finally I sent him a sly smirk and said, "Well...now I know that that slit between your plates hides yo-" the sound of Wrex's loud groaning resonated at them, "Just screw already! You're making me sick!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the hits! :)

During Mass Effect 3  
Tidbit #3  
Maha’s POV

I stared at Tali, feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation but nonetheless listening to her ramble on, “Oh come on, Maha!! This is the perfect time to show off that fine ass of yours! I know you have one, it’s kinda hard to miss with that armor that you love to wear to battle.” I stared at her flabbergasted, an exasperated sigh leaving my lips before and groaned, “Fine..fiinneeee!! You can help me shop for an outfit for the party, but we’re not getting anything skanky you hear me, I’ve lived through having to dance and wear skanky things when I was on Omega.” Tali laughed and held up her hands in a surrendering way, “Alright, Alright, I promise miss prissy!” I looked back at her again with my arms folded across my chest, we were sitting together in the mess hall when Darrin passed by us with Tanya and yelled, “YOU ARE A PRISS.” I snapped around to flip him off and laughed when Tanya bonked him on the arm, “Apologize to her now!” Darrin huffed but Tanya cut him off by pointing towards me, he sauntered over with droopy shoulders and a hung down head, “I’m sorry…priss.” I clambered out of my seat to give chase to him as he laughed and ran back to Tanya only to be held back by Tali, “Hey hey! Calm down already, we were only here to eat because we’re both cheap, let’s get back on shore and shop!” 

I looked at the tiny piece of leather with wide eyes, it was a cut up crop top, barely covering my midriff let alone my boobs, I may barely have any in the first place but they were still visible if the shirt was low enough so I looked back at Tali and she cocked her head to the side, “What? Isn’t it sexy?! I love the black and leathery aspect!” I put the thing back on the rack and she put her hands on her hips, “Oh come on Maha!! This is the tenth shirt you’ve put back onto the rack because it was too “sexy”.” I groaned quietly and hid my face in the shirts that were hung up in front of us, “I told you, I don’t want anything overly sexy, scared the shit out of my the last time I did it and Garrus had to save my ass for it too, he wasn’t too happy.” Tali was quiet for a few moments and then rubbed her hand along my back, “I’m sorry, I should I realized, I know you told me, I just didn’t think this would make you feel awkward. Come on, we’ll keep looking and then we’ll put the shirt on with the rest of your stuff and see how the whole outfit looks. How does that sound?” I picked my face back up and smiled gently at her, she was too sweet. I hugged her and she laughed jovially, “I take that as a yes!”

“Maha, come out, this isn’t any different from the other casual outfits you wear and the armor you love.” I looked at the mirror before me and gasped, I never really made the effort to show off too much skin and I was surprised at the pleasant view in the mirror that reflected me in it. The only other time I had decided to show my skin flamboyantly was when I was on Omega and I had to, people would have gotten suspicious if I hadn’t followed the rules I signed up for. A shiver went down my spine at a terrifying memory before Tali’s voice called out to me again, “Maha, is everything okay?” I cleared my throat, begging the knot in my throat to go away. “Uh...yeah! I’m okay, here, I’ll come out and you can judge it for yourself.” I walked out from behind the curtain, a sheepish blush spreading throughout my cheeks as I kept my head down. I could hear the intake of breath from her mask and looked up at her with wide eyes, “What? What? Does it look bad? I didn’t think it looked bad!” Tali waved her hands up to stop my rambling, “Girl..girl…this is the right mix of cute, sexy, and laid back. EKK! ITS PERFECT!” I finally released the breath that had been hitched in my throat and laughed loudly along with her. The shirt was a light pink up top and then as it trailed down it slowly faded into a white shade near the bottom, it was a sleeveless shirt and it wasn’t too fit so it gave me enough room to be comfortable. There was lettering on the front, “Hug me Brotha.” I specifically loved the shirt a million times over for that. Along with the outfit I was wearing leather black shorts that came up to my things, hugging my back side more than I would want to but it was still comfortable, a bit tight, but comfortable nonetheless. I wore floral fishnets and heelless black high heels that clasped in the front. I turned side to side to stare into the mirror and then Tali released a loud gasp, holding her hands up to her mask, “You do have an ass!!! Garrus wasn’t lying!” I looked towards her with shock written all over my face before I shook my head and waved my arms at her, “Oh shut up, Tali, you ain’t the only one with an ass!”

~OOO~

The drink in my hand swished around a bit as I played around the glass, swallowing the bitter but buzzing drink. I smiled up at Darrin as he recalled one of our escapades together, Tali was standing next to me while Garrus stood next to Darrin. The party was starting to get a lot livelier now that the drinks were getting more frequent, I couldn’t blame them, drinks made things a hell of a lot more fun. I could hear Liara’s drunk laughter from all the way over here and we were currently occupying the living room near the fireplace, Liara was a story above us cracking up about something which was extremely rare because Liara was never drunk. It made me both happy but a bit worried…and maybe just a tad bit scared. But overall it cracked me up..a drunk Liara was a funny Liara. She should just get drunk more often, she works way too hard sometimes. Shepard was off to the side with Joker, EDI, and Thane, they were attempting to show the unique couple how to dance the waltz. Thane held Shepard gently as he wrapped an arm around her leathery back. She looked beautiful in her black leather dress and her hair down, it cascaded along her back and she looked at Thane with so much love it made me smile just looking at them. Shepard deserved this, hell, especially after that stupid clone business that made everything go out of wonk. And especially after Kai Leng. I was just happy that the Hanar and the Salarians had distributed the cure to Kepral’s Syndrome before Thane had that major puncture wound from Kai Leng’s sword, otherwise he wouldn’t have had enough oxygen in his blood to go through with the surgery, a little blood donation from Kolyat had helped as well. I personally was glad to see those two smiling again. Shepard deserved this one last moment before the storm. I blinked my deep brown eyes and swiped a strand of inky hair over my shoulder before catching an insult from Darrin, “Oi! I did not kick the guy in the balls!”

Tali looked over at me, she put a hand on her hips and moved her finger in a circle, indicating to me to turn around in a slow circle. “Oh my god I can’t believe we’re trying to figure out if I have an ass or not…” Darrin waved a dismissive hand towards me before resting a finger under his chin, suddenly as I faced off to the side his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped, “HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE AN ASS.” I huffed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms sassily across my chest. “CAN I FINALLY SAY THIS NOW?” Darrin rolled his eyes at me and shrugged, “Fine, you have every right to now.” Garrus looked at Darrin and his mandibles flared to indicate that he had been smiling, he nudged his shoulder and laughed, “I told you she had an ass, but noooooooo, you didn’t want to listen, I’ve seen it in all it’s fine glory.” Darrin looked at him and nudged him back, “Fine, fine! You both were right.” Tali raised a hand and stepped between all of us, draping her arm across my shoulders, “You may have the ass Maha, but can you swing those hips?” I looked at her mischievously and winked, “It was about time someone asked.” Garrus raised a hand as if he was in a classroom trying to get his teacher’s attention, we both looked at him and I raised an eyebrow slyly in his direction, “Okay, are we not gonna believe me when I say that I’ve seen that too.” Darrin looked at him and paused for a moment and then answered, “Yes, you ain’t no proof ya big doof.” Turian feigned a hurt posture and put a hand over his heart while the other one clamped down on Darrin’s shoulder, “Ouch. I’m heart sexy secret lover, is it because I’m a Turian and I like to keep secrets from people?” We erupted into laughter before Darrin sarcastically remarked back, “Yes Garrus, that’s exactly what it is.” I waved my hands in the air and walked towards the music console that was attached next to the fireplace, these little wall implants were all over the house incase Shepard wanted different music for different rooms, which was a little weird for everyday use but perfect for parties like these, “Oh shut up already and let’s get this over with, I’m gonna blow your minds.” 

Tali looked as if she was gaping in my direction while we all danced in a tight circle, Darrin throwing his arms around and swinging his head around wildly, Tali swinging her hips freely, and Garrus doing the famous Shepard shuffle. He laughed over the music and pointed in my direction, “I told you all she could dance, but did anyone wanna believe me, no? Because all of you are assholes.” Darrin had gotten over the initial shock way before when I had first started moving to the music, sashaying my hips seductively, even more strongly than Tali. My hips had moved in different angles, sharply and quickly. Darrin’s mouth had been shamelessly open, and he had finally admitted that I had pleasantly surprised him. Despite all the years I’ve known him I’ve never really danced like this in front of him and I couldn’t blame him for being surprised, most people were when they saw my innocent face swinging around so seductively. Garrus sashayed up to me and wrapped arm around my waist, swinging his hips along with mine, enjoying the feel of my body up against his before Darrin yelled over the music, “Okay, let’s not start making mutant babies right here... right now, okay?” I looked up and swung my head to the beat smiled when Garrus’s laughter vibrated gently against me, he yelled back, “You would be doing the same thing with Tanya right now, and don’t try to hide that.” Darrin looked thoughtful for a moment before raising his finger in the air, “…..I’m gonna go get Tanya.” Tali, Garrus, and I laughed loudly at the young man’s sudden franticness and as we continued to dance, drinks in our hands, and sexy music blasting through our eardrums. I sighed quietly when I felt Garrus’s hand slide down to my thigh before sliding back up again, he was purring gently, his way of saying that he was enjoying the moment. I looked over at Tali, her head was down but she was swinging those hips widely, her voice slurred as she sang along loudly, soon I had a feeling that she was going to be beyond drunk soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! All characters except OC's belong to Bioware! :)

During Mass Effect  
Tidbit #4  
Darrin’s POV

I looked down get the console below me, diligently typing away minor commands and constantly checking the status of the ship's engines and hardware. Everything was running smoothly, the bright lights of the core flashing every 2 seconds could be a little distracting at times compared to the overall dark engineering facility but one could honestly get lost in the beauty of the Normandy's engine. I shook my head lightly, my afro swaying stiffly before settling back down. My eyes burned a bit, the feeling of tiny little needles prickling the whites of my dark brown eyes. But that could all just be because I had been staring at this specific console for a couple of hours straight. Engineer Adams would probably scold me in a few for standing in one spot for so long.... he was always kind, a bit quirky too, but he cared for his fellow engineers. I couldn't help my pride, I would work until I saw fit, I didn't get my attitude and love for this line of work for nothing, I'm glad I was chosen to stay aboard the Normandy when Shepard found my team and I on Eden Prime. I guess being one if the most highly recognized Engineers of my time does pay off. 

Here I was, distracted again, fuck it. Speaking of distractions...my heavily lashed eyes glanced over to my left to find a certain young Quarian working at her own console. She was a bright little thing, always happy and eager to share her knowledge of engines and mechanics, very wise for her age, she wasn't that much younger than me either. Tali 'Zorah Vas Neema. We got along very well when we first met while on the run from Fist's goons, and ever since then we've been close. My eyes instinctually traveled down her curvy figure, I blinked rapidly before bonking myself on the head and looking back over at my console. She must have noticed because a second later her trill caught my attention, "Everything okay there, Darrin?" Daaaammmnnnn ittttt...her accent made my common name sound so exotic, fuck it. I looked back over at her with a smile; I towered easily over her with my tall height. 

I carefully walked towards her and smiled, " Yeah I'm good, just a little...distracted." She turned away from her console and gave her full attention to me; I could see the glow of her eyes that shown through her mask. She laughed delicately and shrugged her shoulders, "I can't say I blame you, standing and looking at these consoles for multiple hours straight does get a bit boring." I nodded my head smiling as she chattered on happily about random things, I leaned coolly against an inactive console and cleared my throat awkwardly, "So um.." I can't believe I was going to do this...fuck it. "Engineering...it’s a lot of work, huh?" She cocked her head to the side and seemed to be contemplating my question, "Uuuhhh...yeah, I suppose." I looked down, suddenly a bit nervous and then out of the blue, I blurted out without thinking, "It uh, must be a lot of work maintaining those hips." 

She snapped her head straight, she looked visibly taken aback. FUCKFUCKFUCK. "I...I-I mean you've got some nice hips there, you know, supportive and what not." She had crossed her arms across her chest, "Well, thank you Da-" I continued on though, not even shutting up my flapping gums, "Are you on a diet...you should go on one." "Pardon me??" "I mean...diets are good...diets make you more firm which would ya know...make your hips stand out more." Tali took a sharp breath and at first I thought she was going to yell at me but then she started laughing really hard. Gripping her stomach while she did so. Suddenly a familiar trill popped up behind me as I turned to see her, "OUUUUU FLIRTING WITH TALI IM GONNA TELL TANYA." Damn it Maha. She probably came down here to visit Tali but instead saw this. She bolted up the stairs and I chased after her, Tali yelled over the sound of our boots stomping up the stairs, "RUN MAHA RUN!!!" 

I caught her running into the mess hall, her wild inky black hair bouncing rapidly as she darted straight for Garrus who was about to sit down with Kaidan, she ran behind him and gripped his shoulders, "What the hell is going on here?!" His loud chirping buzzed through my ears. Kaidan chuckled deeply before shaking his head, "Apparently we just got a career change...welcome to babysitting Garrus!!" Garrus visibly rolled his eyes and looked at me for an explanation. I sighed and awkwardly ran a hand through my afro before flipping Maha off after she stuck her tongue out at me. "Okay, fine...I guess I set myself up for that one…I was...flirting with Tali and then that little weasel overheard my attempt and yelled:" I then proceeded to clear my throat and started imitating Maha's voice with my own high pitched cracking version of it, "BLUHBLAHBLAH IM GONNA TELL TANYA UUUHHHHHHOUUII." Maha stared daggers at me and piped up, "Oi! I sound nothing like that!" Kaidan released a held back chuckle and so did Garrus before Maha smacked them both on the backsides of their heads. I looked at Garrus who sighed and shook his head, "Why don't we all sit down like the adults we are and come to an arbitrary agreement." I huffed and pointed at Maha, "Oh come on! Bros before hoes!!" Garrus and Kaidan guffawed before the Turian cleared his throat and turned to look down at his romantic interest, "Darrin has a point you know." Maha slowly looked at him with the power of a burning thousand suns in her eyes and then looked back at me she grabbed the nearest utensil and threw it at me, "Hoe huh?!? Get over here so that I can beat your caramel ass!"


End file.
